Oscura obsesión
by alberto-M
Summary: Tras la Cuarta Guerra, Sasuke siente una oscura obsesión hacia Sakura... Que quiere realizar sea como sea. Fic regalo para Yk2859


**Aquí traigo un fic-regalo para Yk2859. Ha sido un reto hacerlo porque jamás he colgado un lemon ni he intentado una relación oscura SasuSaku, así que... bueno, al menos lo he intentado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había terminado. Uchiha Obito, quien se nombró Uchiha Madara durante dieciséis años y manipuló para llegar a convertirse en el primer Uchiha Jinchūriki del Jūbi, se sacrificó para ayudar a Uzumaki Naruto y a Uchiha Sasuke, los descendientes de Ashura e Indra respectivamente, a derrotar a Uchiha Madara. El Uchiha más poderoso que se fusionó finalmente con el árbol del Jūbi, obteniendo así los poderes de Kaguya, cayó bajo el poder de los descendientes de Rikudō Sennin, aunque con muchas bajas para la Alianza. Muchos ninjas murieron en la Guerra hasta conseguir terminarla, incluso el propio Naruto murió en el ataque final contra Madara.

Ahora, once meses después de esa sangrienta guerra, las aldeas están viviendo en paz y armonía. Una gran zona de tumbas se ha creado en el lugar donde ocurrió la Guerra para todos aquellos que murieron en ella, Naruto tiene una tumba especial junto a sus padres donde siempre será recordado como el gran héroe de Konoha. Por otro lado, Sasuke es el Rokudaime Hokage sucediendo a Tsunade tras su sacrificio en la Guerra. Es tan duro e inflexible como siempre quiso ser Danzō, empezando por ejecutar públicamente a Homura y Koharu por sus conocimientos y ocultación sobre la identidad de Naruto y de los planes de Danzō con Orochimaru en los exámenes Chunin de hace tres años, siguiendo por ajusticiar a cualquier criminal con puño de hierro.

Parecía que todo estaba normal. Pero aun así había algo que no le dejaba pensar con claridad en ningún momento.

Ese algo tiene nombre y apellido: Haruno Sakura.

Porque desde que mostró el Byakugō no jutsu y curó a la mayoría de los heridos en la Guerra Ninja, Sasuke podía ver que la imagen de niña débil y engreída que tenía antes cambiaba a la imagen de una mujer segura de sí misma y fuerte. Sasuke pensaba en ella como una buena compañera al principio, pero poco a poco pensaba más y más en ella, y cada vez de manera más personal hasta que todo el día la tenía en la cabeza. Incluso sus sueños nocturnos pensando en ella eran muy húmedos, y le costaba pensar con claridad sobre cómo llevar Konoha. Además, cada vez que la veía con cualquier chico, aunque sea únicamente en relación médico-paciente, Sasuke entraba en ira y amenazaba a los chicos en lugares inhóspitos para que no se le acerquen a ella o iban a sufrir más de lo que nadie sufrió en la Guerra.

Quería que Sakura fuese suya. Suya y de nadie más.

Por eso decidió hacer algo antes de que nadie se le adelante. Tras encontrar a Sakura caminando por la calle, le pidió que hiciera un trabajo con él, cuya duración era invariable.

—¿Por qué me has elegido a mi, Sasuke-kun?

—Porque es un trabajo que únicamente puedo confiar a la mejor ninja médico que existe —dice Sasuke, Sakura se sonroja por la posibilidad de que estén solos. Aunque admira a Naruto por todo lo que hizo, Sasuke siempre estará en su corazón.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun.

Sigue a Sasuke a un desconocido destino, sin saber los oscuros deseos que el Uchiha quería realizar. Poco a poco Sakura empezaba a asustarse más conforme avanzaban, llegando finalmente al antiguo barrio Uchiha, entran en su antigua casa... Hasta que Sasuke se queda enfrente de una sala secreta del que, en todo este tiempo, sólo él conocía.

—¿Sasuke-kun, qué...? —no consigue terminar la frase porque los labios de Sasuke saborean los de Sakura.

Sasuke besa durante unos segundos a Sakura, quien está sorprendida por ver que Sasuke por fin haga su sueño realidad. Sakura cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer de recibir el beso. Sasuke ansiaba saber qué sentía al tocarla, qué sentía al besarla. Qué sentía cuando sus cuerpos se fundían, y ahora podía saberlo. Sus manos recorren su espalda y empuja su entrepierna contra la de Sakura.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura totalmente roja, y también un poco mojada por Sasuke. Por unos segundos recobra la compostura—. ¡N-no, esta mal! ¡Esto no...!

—Haz lo que te digo —dice Sasuke agarrando a Sakura del pelo hasta hacerle daño—. Desde hace once meses, he vivido intentando llevar Konoha con puño de hierro. Pero tú no has parado de rondar en mi cabeza, no has dejado de estar en mis sueños volviéndolos húmedos y poniendo en peligro mi trabajo, no has dejado de estar con chicos como si fueras una furcia... Pero se acabó —tirándola al suelo con fuerza, cierra la celda desde dentro, y la llave se la guarda en un bolsillo, se gira a mirar a Sakura—. Yo seré quien te marque como tu dueño. Yo, y nadie más —sacando una cuerda del otro bolsillo y atando a Sakura, uniendo pies y manos para que no pueda moverse.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no... —la lengua de Sasuke se cuela en su boca. Sakura cierra un poco los ojos saboreando el beso.

—No hables —dice Sasuke quitándole la ropa con fuerza, hasta dejarla en sostén—.No me importa si te faltan pechos —agarra el trasero de Sakura haciéndola gemir—. Aquí tienes lo justo —masagea su trasero en círculos, a veces da fuertes palmadas en su trasero, haciendo gemir a Sakura.

–Sa-sa-Sasuk... ¡Aaaaaah! —Sakura gime más cuando nota un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja—. Mmmmm, estas muy... ¡Duro! —nota todo el miembro de Sasuke rozando su entrepierna—. Aaaaaah —empieza a acalorarse más conforme más roza el miembro de Sasuke, Sasuke le quita el sostén revelando sus pechos—. Chúpalos, chupa mis pechos -Sasuke sonríe arrogantemente al ver a Sakura derrotada por el placer.

—Ah no —dice Sasuke—. Los chuparé cuando —una mano suelta el trasero de Sakura— yo —con esa mano libre masagea la vagina de Sakura— diga —Sakura gime de placer cuando nota los dedos de Sasuke en su húmeda vagina, acalorandose más de lo que podría pensar nunca. Sakura intenta soltarse las manos pero le es imposible, Sasuke la ató con mucha fuerza.

—Sasuke-kun... Dame más, mi Sasuke-kun...

—Ahora me llamarás amo -dice Sasuke arrancándole las bragas—. Y nadie más que yo te dará las órdenes, ¿me has entendido, perra? —suelta el trasero con la otra mano, de sus pantalones saca su erecto miembro, Sakura se arrastra intentando acercarse al miembro de Sasuke—. ¿Esto quieres? Pues sólo lo tendrás si me haces caso -se agacha y masagea la vagina de Sakura lentamente, poco a poco las caderas de Sakura empiezan a moverse sin control, dejándose llevar por las caricias e imaginando tener el miembro de Sasuke dentro suya.

—Si amo, sigue así —dice Sakura extasiada de placer. Cuando de repente Sasuke pellizca su clítoris y Sakura grita de placer— ¡Aaaaaaah! —las piernas le tiemblan un poco tras notar el placer inundar su cuerpo— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun, ahí estoy muy...! —grita pero antes de acabar la frase Sasuke pellizca de nuevo el clítoris—. ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaah, si! —respirando agitadamente se pierde en el placer de ver el miembro de Sasuke, gime intentando besarle—. Quiero... Quiero besarte —intenta soltarse las manos. De repente Sasuke para de pelizcar su clítoris, y coloca su miembro en la boca de Sakura.

—Chúpalo, Sakura.

Ella entrecierra los ojos mientras chupa y lame el miembro de Sasuke con sumo placer.

—*Es tan facil* —Sasuke empuja un poco más fuerte y Sakura sigue chupando.

—Mmmmm —gime Sakura con el miembro en su boca, mientras su vagina, húmeda por el placer y el calor, empapa el suelo poco a poco. Durante unos minutos Sakura únicamente mueve su lengua alrededor del miembro de Sasuke mientras el Hokage empuja poco a poco.

—Lo noto... —Sasuke acelera sus movimientos, sintiendo que va a irse— Trágalo sin dejar una gota, o lo lamentarás —Sakura empieza a tragar su semen en cuanto lo nota salir del miembro de Sasuke, obedeciendo sus órdenes—. Sabía decisión. Ahora... —soltando las correas que atan las manos de los pies—. Voy a seguir —metiendo su miembro en la vagina de Sakura, quién grita de placer.

—¡Más! —grita Sakura llorando de placer, siente el miembro de Sasuke embestirla una y otra vez mientras le da palmadas en el trasero- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Siiiii, dame más Sasuke-kun!

—Te daré el placer que te gusta, Sakura —dice Sasuke dándole un mordisco en el cuello a Sakura haciéndola gemir de placer. Sasuke se echa al suelo y Sakura mueve sus caderas todavía atada por los pies y las manos. Se mueve arriba y abajo mientras ella desea estar suelta para masagear sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones... Darle a Sasuke un espectáculo erótico para disfrutar ambos. Sasuke empuja con mucha fuerza—. No vas a tocarte —con tono serio al ver lo que intenta Sakura—. Hasta que yo no lo diga.

—¡Aaaaaah! —gime Sakura sudando de placer— ¡Más más más, dame mucho más amo! —. Sasuke va más rápido y duro, sacándole a Sakura gemidos de placer y dolor al alcanzar el punto G. Sasuke mueve sus manos hasta sus pechos, las manos de Sasuke masagean sus pechos—. ¡Mmmmm, si, Sasuke-kun, tu piel es lo que siempre he soñado tocar! —Sasuke acerca el rostro de Sakura tras tirarla del pelo y la besa furtivamente—. Mmmmm, mmmmmm —Sakura no deja de mover sus caderas mientras gime dentro de la boca de Sasuke.

—Sakura, eres mía —dice Sasuke acalorado por el placer—. Y siempre lo serás —se corre dentro de Sakura haciéndola gemir.

—¡Sasuke-kuuuuuun! —grita Sakura corriendose de placer. Segundos después mueve su trasero en círculos, todavía con ganas de más placer—. Mmmmm, esto sigue muy duro.

—Veo que quieres seguir —dice Sasuke con una malvada sonrisa—. Muy bien, pues sigamos.

Durante las próximas horas, los gemidos de Sakura y los gritos del nombre de Sasuke inundaron la sala secreta. Sasuke se encargará luego de que nadie encuentre el lugar y estén juntos, eso le prometió a Sakura.

OoooOoooO

Al día siguiente Sasuke baja de nuevo a la sala secreta, en ese lugar que sólo él conoce. Se ha asegurado de que sus padres pensaran, con pruebas totalmente fiables, que Sakura murió en una misión y su cuerpo era imposible de recuperar.

—Mejor, así nadie la descubrirá —entra en la sala secreta—. ¿Estás preparada para repetir, Sakura? —pregunta Sasuke seriamente y mirando a Sakura. Ella está vendada en los ojos con una venda blanca, totalmente desnuda, atada de pies y manos, y con su vagina al aire.

—Sí Sasuke-kun —dice Sakura completamente mojada con el sonido de la voz de Sasuke—. Estoy preparada para lo que tu quieras —Sasuke sonríe y cierra la puerta de la sala secreta.

O como él lo llama, el escenario de su oscura obsesión. Una obsesión que duraría mucho tiempo... Hasta que la muerte los separe.


End file.
